


Pretty Little Thing

by RetroactiveCon



Series: (Sugar) Baby, What's My Sin? [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Lingerie, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23236060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RetroactiveCon/pseuds/RetroactiveCon
Summary: “You know, when I said ‘okay, you can buy me stuff again,’ this wasn’t what I had in mind.”
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart
Series: (Sugar) Baby, What's My Sin? [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599391
Comments: 15
Kudos: 264





	Pretty Little Thing

**Author's Note:**

> This was probably not the part three anyone was hoping for. There's nothing here but smut featuring Barry in lingerie. I do not have an excuse for this.

“You know, when I said ‘okay, you can buy me stuff again,’ this wasn’t what I had in mind.”

Leonard leans against the doorframe. Barry has banned him from the bedroom while trying on his newest gift, and despite his curiosity, he’s doing his best not to peek. “You could have said no, Scarlet.”

“I’m not saying no!” Barry sounds scandalized by the mere idea. “I’m just surprised, is all. And I look ridiculous.” 

“I’ll be the judge of that.” Leonard lays a hand on the doorknob. Before pushing it open, he asks, “May I come in?”

“Yeah, sure.” Barry sounds distracted. He might still be getting dressed, but if Leonard knows him, he’s more likely evaluating himself and taking stock of imaginary faults. 

Upon opening the door, Leonard is confronted with a sight that will haunt his dreams for weeks. Barry is studying himself in the full-length mirror, a pensive frown on his face. He’s naked except for a lacy crimson bralette and a matching set of silk-and-lace panties. 

_“Fuck.”_ Heat lances through Leonard like a punch to the gut. As much as he wants to plaster himself against Barry’s back, to lavish him with kisses and attention, he forces himself to stay still and appreciate the view. The panties are too small to be effective cover; they only serve to emphasize Barry’s pert little ass. Barry casts a quick glance back when Leonard speaks, but he hurries to return his attention to the mirror. Despite his protests, Leonard realizes, he likes what he sees, a point emphasized by the play of his long fingers over the bralette. 

“I look ridiculous,” he says again with somewhat less conviction. 

“You do not, Scarlet.” Leonard presses against Barry’s back. Barry’s speedster heat soaks into Leonard’s skin through his clothes, warming him more effectively than a fire. “You look beautiful.” 

He presses a line of kisses along Barry’s bare shoulder, meeting his eyes in the mirror all the while. When his lips brush the strap of the bralette, he slips his fingers underneath it and nudges it off the curve of Barry’s shoulder. The bralette itself is much too snug on him to fall away, but the out-of-place strap makes him look disheveled, debauched—naughty. 

“This color looks so good on you.” He skims his hand up the smooth expanse of Barry’s stomach, over the ticklish curve of his ribs, to play with a nipple through the scrap of lace. Barry gasps and arches into his touch, cheeks flushing up to match the lingerie. “You like that, don’t you, how the lace feels on your tits?” 

Barry keens. He’s deliciously responsive to dirty talk, which is something Leonard is all-too-good at providing. “I um, I maybe don’t…not like it.” 

“Give me a straight answer now.” Leonard rubs with an open palm. It would be just a tease if not for the gentle rasp of the lace over Barry’s sensitive chest. Judging by the way he whines and presses into it, the friction is exactly what he needs. “Do you like that?”

_“Yes.”_ It’s half a gasp, half a pleasured sigh. Leonard rewards him by sucking a bruise into the tender skin at the juncture of his neck and shoulder. 

“Good.” He skims his hand up Barry’s throat to his delicate jaw and coaxes him to turn his head for a proper kiss. This reveals a final surprise: a shockingly pink shine to Barry’s lips. He’s wearing lip gloss. That’s more than just willingness to try on an impulsive gift; it seems like deliberate seduction. Between teasing butterfly kisses, he asks, “Lip gloss too? You got all prettied up for me…what exactly are you hoping I’ll do to you?” 

Barry bites at his gloss-pink lower lip. “Um, I dunno. I guess I just kinda saw the outfit and felt a little _bad.”_ He says it playfully—not as though he felt guilty but as though he wants to be a little naughty for tonight. Leonard has seen this side of him occasionally—for such a consummate hero, he has the potential to be as wicked as any of the Rogues. Giving him permission to explore that side of himself in a sexual context seems to be the only outlet he’ll accept. 

“How do you want to do that?” Leonard presses soft, sucking kisses to Barry’s jaw. “Do you want to be my sweet little boy with a not-so-secret slutty side? Or do you want to seduce me?” 

Barry frowns. “Um, I don’t think I want to seduce you. Not…not with our dynamic. It would make me feel too much like I’m making you give me stuff for sex.” 

Leonard suppresses a snort. Barry would never ‘make’ him do anything; he had to beg to support him when Barry desperately needed the money, and even now that they’ve reached a level of comfort that permits this kind of gift-giving, Barry is self-conscious about it. “Okay, Scarlet. So what do you want to do?”

“Can I be your good little naughty boy?” Barry asks hopefully. 

“Of course.” 

Leonard wastes no time in scooping Barry up and carrying him to bed. They topple onto the mattress with a shared “oof.” Leonard lands between Barry’s legs in a way that draws a desperate little gasp from him. “Oh,” he murmurs. “You like that.”

“Um.” Barry stares up at him, a blush high in his cheeks. “I maybe like the way the silk feels more than I thought I did.” 

“Do you?” Leonard pushes himself up onto his hands and knees. He skims his fingertips down Barry’s chest, over his taut little belly, and along the crease of his hip where crimson lace contrasts with freckled skin. When he’s sure he has Barry’s attention, he wraps his fingers around his cock and strokes him slowly through the silk. “I see why. All that smooth fabric against your cute little cock…I bet it was making you hard before I touched you.”

It’s just meaningless dirty talk. He doesn’t mean for Barry to flush a brighter red as though he’s been caught doing something particularly wicked. 

_“Oh.”_ This is a treat. He had a suspicion Barry liked his new lingerie more than he was letting on, but he wasn’t sure whether or not it aroused him. “It was, wasn’t it? Standing there, looking at yourself, so pretty in red…all these new sensations you don’t know what to do with. Lace against your tits and silk against your cock, and I bet half of it’s the novelty and the other half is how good it feels to be naughty.” 

Barry jerks his hips, fucking up into Leonard’s fist. There’s a damp patch growing in the smooth fabric—he’s leaking pre-come with every stroke. 

“What if I asked you to wear your pretty panties to the CCPD under your work clothes?” He wouldn’t actually, not if Barry didn’t seem willing and eager to do so. It’s just a fantasy to make Barry blush more brightly, to make him whimper and squirm and beg. “I know you like to keep your gifts at home so they don’t get dirty, but if you have permission…Think how naughty you’d feel. Nobody would know, it would just be our little secret, but you’d get hard at work just from the feel of the fabric and the knowledge of how _bad_ you’re being.” 

Barry yanks him down into a sloppy, cherry-flavored kiss. It’s definitely intended to shut him up, so Leonard takes some delight in pulling away and continuing. 

“Maybe you’d have to take a break, run down to Saints and let me take you in the back room.” Leonard wouldn’t let such a thing happen without advance warning, not least because he doesn’t want the Rogues (Mick in particular) teasing him about it later. “I’d get on my knees for you, blow you right there until you came down my throat, then zip you up and send you back to work. And you’d be hard again by the time you got home.” 

Barry whimpers and tries to still the needy little hitching motions of his hips. “Please, I'm gonna, I don’t wanna come yet, I don’t…”

“Oh.” Leonard gentles his strokes until he’s just ghosting his fingertips along Barry’s shaft. “What do you want me to do to you, Scarlet? Do you want me to fuck you while you’re all prettied up for me?” 

Barry stares up at him with wide, hazy eyes and nods. Agreeably, Leonard slips his fingers between Barry’s legs, shifts the panties aside, and brushes his fingertip over Barry’s hole. It’s meant to be a tease; he doesn’t expect his fingers to slip inside without resistance. 

“Oh.” Just to tease, Leonard circles his fingers around Barry’s stretched rim before pressing deeper inside. “Well, this is unexpected. Any other surprises you’ve been keeping from me?”

Barry opens his mouth to answer. Rather than let him speak, Leonard drags his fingertips over his prostate. Whatever he was going to say trails off into a garbled moan. 

“I didn’t catch that.” 

_“Bastard,”_ Barry accuses. 

“Barry,” he taunts. “Such a filthy mouth for such a pretty little boy.” He works his fingers over Barry’s prostate again and watches him writhe. 

“Please, please, I want you to fuck me.” Barry hitches his hips down on Leonard’s fingers. His legs fall open wider. This draws Leonard’s attention back to Barry’s cock, straining and leaking in his nice new panties, and he has the irrepressible urge to taste. Barry’s legs clamp shut around his head when he presses open-mouthed, sucking kisses along the shaft through the damp silk. _“Fuck!”_

Leonard hums playfully and takes the head of Barry’s cock into his mouth. He’s perfectly content like this, Barry’s legs tightening around his head in a rhythm that matches the suction on his cock and the press of fingers into his hot, slick hole. “Come on,” he urges between kisses on the tip of Barry’s cock. “Come for me, Scarlet.” 

Barry makes a little wounded sound and presses his too-warm thighs tight against Leonard’s ears. He quivers, caught between fucking forward into Leonard’s mouth or back onto his fingers. After a moment’s trembling indecision, he melts back against the mattress, fucked out and helplessly relaxed. 

“All done for tonight?” Leonard asks, peppering kisses over Barry’s belly. 

“No.” Barry’s hand skims over the curve of his head. He’s not trying to push Leonard to do anything; he just likes the feel of his short-cropped hair. To let him know it’s okay, Leonard hums low in his throat and nuzzles the jut of his hipbone. “Not even close. Please fuck me, I really want you to fuck me…”

Leonard can’t resist such a sweet request. He slips up to give Barry a deep, slow kiss. While the kid is chasing the kiss, he pushes into him. Barry makes a blissful little sound against his lips and arches his back.

“So full… _mmm,_ you feel so good…” 

Leonard nips playfully at Barry’s plush lower lip. There’s no lingering cherry taste—he’s kissed off all his lip gloss. Somehow, he doesn’t think Barry minds. “I don’t know if you’re going to be able to wear these panties again, Scarlet. I might have to buy you a new pair.”

“I would— _oh God fuck_ —” Barry’s head drops back against the pillow. Leonard takes it as an invitation to kiss and bite his bared throat. “I’d say don’t be wasteful, but— _mmm yes_ —I think we’ll get good use out of them— _ah!”_

Evidently, that’s the angle to keep. Leonard slides his hand up to the crook of Barry’s knee, keeping his leg bent and spread wide. With the other hand, he plays with one of Barry’s nipples through the bralette. “I think so too, Scarlet.”

It’s over shamefully quickly, although in Leonard’s defense, he’s been close since Barry came the first time. He fucks Barry through a second, vibrating orgasm; then he huddles forward, buries his face in Barry’s neck, and comes. 

“Good?” he mumbles. It’s hard to talk. He would happily continue cuddling wordlessly, but he needs to hear Barry say he enjoyed it. 

In response, he gets a breathless, giddy giggle. _“Fuck._ So add that to the list of things I didn’t know turned me on.” 

Leonard hums and nuzzles closer to Barry’s neck. When he speaks again, his words are muffled by soft, freckled skin. “This isn’t giving me less incentive to buy you pretty things.” 

“Guess I can’t complain.” Barry’s fingers rub soothing circles on his scalp. Leonard purrs. They’ll have to get up and clean up eventually, but right now, he feels too languid and cuddly to move. “Um, but you can switch it up if you want. Like, it doesn’t have to be the same little red set to replace this one. Just no yellow.” 

That’s just as well; Leonard can’t picture Barry in yellow. “Maybe ice blue next time. I like the thought of you in my colors.”

If the little gasp and hitch of hips is anything to go by, Barry likes that idea too. “I should tell you no, stop buying me things with mob money, you're gonna make me guilty by association, but basically everybody at the precinct knows I’m a mob boss’s kept boy now, and they kinda can’t do much about it. Don’t think I can, either.”

On the contrary, if Barry gave the slightest indication he was unhappy with their current arrangement, Leonard would never trouble him again. Now isn’t the time for such a serious discussion. Instead, he presses gentle kisses to Barry’s throat. “Well, if you’re my kept boy, I’d best keep you in my colors as often as possible, and that includes the pretty things you wear just for me.” 

Barry makes a little contented sound. “I can live with that, I guess.” 

They cuddle for several minutes. This is several minutes longer than Leonard has ever cuddled with anyone before, and he’s well on his way to a personal best time when Barry squirms. “Sorry, I can’t…they’re getting sticky, and sticky silk is less fun.” 

That sounds about right. “Okay, Scarlet. Up you get.”

Barry bolts to his feet and squirms eagerly out of the now-irrevocably-soiled panties. If Leonard happens to linger to watch him change, Barry doesn’t seem to have any complaints.


End file.
